The Only Thing He Ever Wants
by Love the Omni
Summary: As they're moving into their first apartment together, Ian comes across Mickey's lesbian porn stash and gets really confused. Ian/Mickey gay slash; future!fic inspired by Mandy's comment about Mickey and girl-on-girl porn in 3x01


**The Only Thing He Ever Wants**

Summary: As they're moving into their first apartment together, Ian comes across Mickey's lesbian porn stash and gets really confused. Ian/Mickey gay slash; future!fic inspired by Mandy's comment about Mickey and girl-on-girl porn in 3x01

Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.

I wrote this fanfiction just to voice my headcanons about Mickey, his sexuality, and his porn stash. As a lesbian who mainly ships gay men, I find Mickey's lesbian porn stash both relatable and fascinating. xD

Also, considering the look on Ian's face when Mickey pulled out the anal beads, it's a headcanon of mine that Mickey is actually more open and in tune with his own sexuality than Ian is. He just doesn't like to admit it most of the time.

Hope you enjoy~ :3 Comment or review and tell me what you think? :D

* * *

Ian pushed open the door to the apartment with his foot, his hands preoccupied with carrying a big, heavy box. He walked into the room, sighing and looking around with a smile. There was nothing in the room but a couch and a small table, but soon enough it was going to be Ian and Mickey's new living room.

Today was the day that Ian and Mickey were finally moving in together. The apartment they bought was small and shitty, but it was _theirs_.

Ian had never been so happy.

"Hey, Mick? Where do you want me to put this box?" he yelled to Mickey, who was already in the other room.

"_What_ box?" Mickey yelled back, sounding annoyed.

"Uh..." Good question.

Ian grunted and set the box down on the ground with a small thud. He leaned over and searched each side of the box for a label, but he couldn't find one. Shrugging, Ian pulled open the top to peer inside.

His eyes widened when he saw its contents.

It was all porn. _Lesbian_ porn.

Ian frowned in confusion. Why did Mickey even _have_ this? He remembered Mandy mentioned once that Mickey liked girl-on-girl porn, but he'd always just assumed that it had been a cover-up to hide his real sexuality.

Ian remembered the time that Lip found his own badly-hidden porn stash in a folder covered in cut-out pictures of naked girls. Maybe Mickey had gay porn hidden inside...? He picked up the topmost magazine and opened it questioningly.

Nope. His eyebrows shot up in amazement. Every page was filled with naked girls: kissing each other, rubbing each other, and finger-fucking each other's vaginas.

He shuddered. How could a guy as _gay_ as Mickey be into that?

Ever since Mickey got divorced from Svetlana and admitted to being in love with Ian, they'd both started being more honest with each other. Mickey told him things about his past and his sexuality that he'd never told anyone else before in his entire life.

He told Ian about the first time a guy shoved a dick up his ass and that he _knew_ ever since then that he was a faggot who wouldn't prefer it any other way.

Mickey admitted that when he used to fuck girls it was just a cover-up. He didn't really enjoy it. He actually thought girls were kind of disgusting.

So now that he finally had Ian, and he was finally able to be honest with himself, why did all his porn still have _girls_ in it?

Ian shuffled through all the magazines in the box, his curiosity getting the better of him.

A few minutes later, Mickey walked into the room. "Hey, you never answered me," he said. But then he stopped short, taking in the sight of Ian sitting on the floor, piles of girl-on-girl porn strewn all around him.

Ian just stared at him guiltily.

"I see you found my stash," Mickey commented with a chuckle. "Those can go in the bedroom closet." He turned around to go back into the other room and continue unpacking, but Ian called him back.

"Wait!" he said, a little flustered. "I... I don't get it."

Mickey raised his eyebrows, turning back around to face Ian. "Get what?"

"Why does all your porn have dykes in it?" Ian asked. Mickey sighed.

"I dunno, man. Cause that's what I like to look at," he said. Ian just looked even more confused.

"But... you're gay. There's not even a single guy in these," he said. Mickey shrugged.

"I don't know. Lesbians are hot," he replied, not seeing why Ian was making such a big deal out of it.

"So... you're saying that one girl doesn't turn you on... but _two_ do?" Ian asked slowly, trying to wrap his mind around what he was hearing.

"Nah, man," Mickey said. "The _girls_ don't turn me on, just... them fuckin' each other does. Doesn't mean I'd wanna get in and join 'em or anything."

Ian smirked. "So you _don't_ wanna fuck lesbians?" he asked teasingly.

"Fuck off," Mickey grumbled, unable to suppress a small smile. "You tellin' me that you would be into doing _every_ single thing that you ever beat off to?"

_That_ shut Ian up. He didn't even want to _talk_ about some of the shit he's jerked off to before. Horny teenagers have weird, confusing needs sometimes.

He finally just accepted it with a shrug.

"So why don't you have any _gay_ porn?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I dunno," Mickey answered. "Never wanted any in the house in case my brothers found 'em... And if I was ever in the mood to see some dick, I would just go out and get some." He grinned.

Ian rolled his eyes at him, a grin on his own face.

"In fact," Mickey continued teasingly as he sauntered over to where Ian was sitting, "all this porn's talk's kind of got me in the mood right _now_." He leaned down so that he was eye-level with the redheaded boy.

"Better go out and get ya some, then," Ian replied with a smirk.

"I've got _you_ for that now," Mickey said with a seductive smile. He leaned in and kissed Ian on the lips.

Ian just laughed and pushed Mickey onto the floor, crawling over and straddling him as their lips fought against each other.

Soon enough, the room filled with Mickey's moaning. As they grinded against each other, their bodies slid on the magazines spread out all over the floor underneath them.

Mickey grinned against Ian's lips. If this was what it was going to be like from now on, then it was the only thing he ever wanted.


End file.
